


Take My Breath Away

by ofwondersandothers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwondersandothers/pseuds/ofwondersandothers
Summary: Padmé is told the truth about Anakin & instead of going to him, she leaves to raise their unborn children with Obi-Wan whilst battling her innermost turmoils.Anakin searches for the ones he lost.Painful present mix with painful pasts.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Gasping

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by the lovely drawing @avasketches on Tiktok made for Part 5 of her Star Wars Character's Reimagined series!
> 
> I have a lot of ideas for where this story is heading and any constructive feedback/ideas are welcome!

To Padmé, her love for Anakin was like oxygen.

It made her heartbeat and flutter with excitement that she had never known.

Her love had only grown as it developed into a life more than themselves- her hand always seemed to be resting on her pregnant belly, only love present in her thoughts.

To those on the outside, most assumed her current condition was because of her complicated relationship with one, late Rush Clovis. Out of politeness, it seemed to be a topic no one wished to breech. 

It was something of a known secret that her fellow politicians gossiped of when they thought she was out of earshot. Most were sympathetic; others... scoffed and suggested that her condition made her unable to make sound political choices.

Yet, it didn’t bother her, for she knew the truth of her love and the life growing within her.

She could hold a sound mind and keep her head held high, knowing it was sound.

At least, that was before Anakin lost his way...something that happened right before her eyes, yet she did not anticipate it for a moment. Even with the proof in front of her, her mind seemed to struggle to process.

“I didn’t want to show you this Padmé, but I worried that you wouldn’t believe me otherwise,” Obi-wan spoke gently, his words carefully chosen. Although he didn’t want to show it, he was hurting too.

There was no mistaking the cloaked individual in the holo-recording was Anakin. 

One of the last words spoken by a youngling being a plead for help from ‘Master Skywalker.’ 

Her arms crossed in front of her chest, hands gently massaging her arms as her brain tried to figure out a way to process it.

“I...I can’t believe this…” she whispered under her breath, as if the air between them was so fragile her voice would break it. “ Not Anakin…”

Obi-wan’s hand met her shoulder, a soft gesture of comfort. 

She leaned into it, tears falling down her cheek to his hand.

Somehow this was wrong, a mistake-- but with evidence so strong, how could she deny reality? 

“ I must go to him.” 

Padmé pulls away and begins to pace as she begins to toy with her hair, quickly working it into a braid, her intentions fogged as a lump formed in her throat, throbbing as her heartbeat escalated.

“ Padmé, you mustn’t. You just saw what he did to...younglings. What makes you think that you wouldn’t meet the same fate?”

His steady gaze followed her, watched her fingers entwine, and undo her work a multitude, never allowing her hands to stay idle for more than a moment. 

“I...I love him, Obi-Wan. Surely he wouldn’t...he…”

She no longer trusted her judgment. 

The person who had held her so lovingly on Naboo was gone...a stranger in his wake. 

Her breathing was becoming erratic, unsteady, her body trembling. It felt as if her world was closing in collapsing...she was collapsing-- only to be caught by Obi-Wan’s secure arms, keeping her from hitting the ground.

“ I loved him too...I failed him. I don’t want to fail you too. We have already lost so much.”

His hand gently stroked her hair, untangling the shoddy braid she attempted. The motion awkward and foreign, reminding him of another pain, another failure.

Just how many more were on the horizon? 

For a while, they stayed like this. Padmé in Obi-Wan’s arms, trying to keep her from crumbling as he felt parts on him shattering as well. 

He had lost so much and it was beginning to weigh too heavily. He lost his mentor, his fellow Jedi, Satine...and now Anakin. 

But here was someone he hadn’t lost, who he would ensure the safety of along with her child. 

Anakin’s child.

It stung-- the reminder, the too fresh memory of what had been lost...what was too far gone.

“What am I to do Obi-Wan? I feel as if with each breath my heart is breaking more and more.” Padmé sighed, her voice hoarse.

Her body was limp, hands resting on her stomach, her head leaning against the Jedi’s shoulder. Oh, how she longed for Anakin to be here in his stead...yet that only intensified the hurt. 

“We are going to leave - tonight. Go somewhere where the Sith won’t find you and your child.” Obi-Wan said firmly, regaining composure. “But for now...rest. I’ll have C3PO assist with packing.”

She nodded weakly, finding herself becoming upright, a ghost of her former self as if her very being was above her...watching her body move as she made her way to her chambers. A flicker of the last night she shared her bed with Anakin cutting her heart.

“ Thank you.”


	2. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weight of reality hits hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one idea is quickly expanding & I have a pretty decent outline for the next few chapters! 
> 
> I'm not promising daily updates, but I am hoping to do a couple per week as I keep coming up with ideas!

Sleep wasn’t the escape Padmé had hoped for. 

Her thoughts swirled with memories of her sweet Anakin and their nights together on Naboo. Those intimate evenings alone where his charm and adoration made her feel like the luckiest woman in the galaxy. In all of the galaxies.

Just how had someone so gentle, so good take such a dark path? 

Had it been there all along, just bubbling under the surface? 

It didn’t make sense to her, for all the years she had known him, for everything they had been through together- not once did she ever anticipate such a turn. She always thought that Anakin was ultimately in control of his emotions; after all, he was a Jedi.

But even so-- if that were so true, their love wouldn’t have been.

When his mother died, he had been so sure he could have stopped it.

He told her how he needed to be better, be stronger to stop others from dying-- yet ultimately, it seemed as if he was becoming the cause of so much death...

With a gasp, Padmé sat up from her bed as sweat dripped from her forehead. Her chest’s heaviness felt as if a pit had formed in her slumber with a weight that was difficult to manage. 

Placing her hands upon her swollen stomach, she tried to calm down, yet with everything so fresh, the urgency still in the air, remembering to breathe was something of a struggle. 

Upon realizing that she was awake, C3PO entered her chambers and turned on the light, so the darkness didn’t feel overwhelming. 

“Good evening, Mistress Padmé. Master Obi-Wan told me to inform you that he packed up a few items for your trip. He is all ready to go as soon as you are.” the droid said, matter-of-fact as always.

Yet, he was another memory of Anakin as well. 

A bitter smile moved on her lips as she thanked him for his kindness, getting out of her bed and instinctively making it up. Despite knowing that she wasn’t to return for a long while...if ever.

She readied herself the best she could, not knowing what the future foretold, dressed in a more casual sense as she anticipated that not drawing attention to themselves was going to be critical. 

Entering the common area, Obi-Wan greeted her with a nod, his hands hidden within his robes, seemingly exiting some form of meditation. 

“We should leave immediately. I already have a ship ready. “ he stated, already walking, but paused to make sure that she followed not too far behind with C3PO in tow. 

“ And just where are we going? Naboo?” she questioned, worry plain on her brow.

“Tatooine. It’ll be a good place to lay low as Naboo would be a too obvious place to go looking for you.”

A dense quiet fell between them as they made their way to the ship. 

Reality truly hit. The air around them, the force, was off...unbalanced as their chosen one skewed what was supposed to be a time of revival and celebration.

Upon reaching their means of transportation, C3PO took the helm with Obi-Wan as Padmé attempted to make herself comfortable. The pain in her chest seemed to dull as another one became more apparent, starting in her lower back.

Oh the woes ones of those who were preparing new life within them, and to have all these other outside stressors on top...it didn’t seem right. 

Right now, if Padmé and Anakin had lived as a normal couple, this would be when they’d be nesting, making sure the nursery was set. Perhaps he’d be worried over every little ache and pain, waiting eagerly for their new addition into the family.

It hurt to think of such a fantasy, as life was so far from it.

Another deeper pain hit and caused her to flinch and hold her middle. She took in slow, steady breaths as another one hit her, causing her to stifle a laugh as she moved her hands to grip at her seat.

“Padmé? Are you doing alright?”

“ My water just broke…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any writing requests/prompts I am definitely open to hearing them! ^^
> 
> Also if anyone has any questions in regards to how this canon divergence has altered the timeline, I'd love to get into that as I've been REALLY working on how different things are going to be based on canon knowledge!


End file.
